


[伪科幻]我的梦境指南

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work, 伪科幻 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 这里明明是我的世界，我却要在都市中和别人逃亡。没有追杀者，也没有方向，只有我自己，还有打扰了睡梦的拜访者，遵循着生存指南在永不醒来的梦中垂死挣扎。





	[伪科幻]我的梦境指南

深夜，我踏着幽幽的铃声出门。一直跟我同居的纪子也跟出来了，一身忍者装，扎着短马尾，甚至还拿着非常不真实的日本刀。  
“你到底是什么人？为什么会出现在我的梦里。”我问她。她只是遗憾地笑着摇了摇头，说：“如果想活下去的话，就一直逃吧。”  
逃跑，根本不是我所擅长的事情。平时宅在家里打打游戏已经算是很大的运动量了。纪子这家伙仗着比我强壮一点整天强迫我做那种事，整得我几乎忘记了自己的男性身份。  
我们站在电梯口，看着电子屏上的数字不断变大。突然，那个小方块上显出一个橙黄色的笑脸，在黑暗中笑得明晃晃的。我盯着那个笑脸，觉得浑身泛起一阵寒意。  
是什么东西，危险得这么令人害怕？  
“快跑。”纪子在我耳边说。跑？这里可是十八楼啊，要怎么跑？  
“傻弟弟。太长时间不运动，忘记了怎么下楼吗？”  
纪子抓住我的胳膊，拉着我往楼下跑。那种极度危险的东西似乎随着我们的逃离，开始慢慢稀薄了。  
下到一层，我已经累得直不起腰来。纪子直接把我捞起来，飞身往楼下的小广场跑。小广场上一盏路灯都没有。  
我感觉到，极度的危险就在没有路灯的小广场上等着我们。到处都是，看不见的，令人疯狂的恐怖！  
“别往那边跑！去有灯的地方！”我疯狂地叫嚷着，纪子顿了顿，把我放下来，拉着我的手跑向一家大商场。  
商场已经打烊，但是门口还有灯亮着。桔黄色的灯光令人感觉十分温暖。夜晚的寒意已经彻底浸透了我的睡衣，我开始不断地打哆嗦。  
“一会儿可是要骑摩托呢。你行不行啊？”  
纪子精通所有交通工具的驾驶。她尤其喜欢飙车，想到她曾经烧车飙出的二百码时速我就觉得头疼想吐。我战战兢兢地看着商店门口，那里有一辆还亮着灯的摩托，已经熄火，但是红色的尾灯还亮着。  
纪子熟练地跨上摩托，把我拉上来，对我说：“你可坐好了。要抱紧我哦。”  
接着，她用撕裂般的速度冲向国道方向。

国道上的风十分凉爽。只是我已经没有心情去体会这份凉爽，我能做的就是抱紧纪子的腰，避免自己完全离开座位。  
和纪子比起来，我简直像个没有发育的小男孩。她为什么会垂青于我呢？  
纪子天生不具有对危险的第六感。那么明显，致命的危险就在前方，而她正飞速驶向前方。  
“停下来啊，前面很危险！”我只得再次提醒她。  
纪子回过头笑了笑。下一秒她手中的日本刀就扔了出去，深深插入钢筋混凝土的高层建筑。她拉着我，直接飞了起来，就那样悬在空中。我才看清刀尾的绳子，她就像抱着一个婴儿那样抱着我，顺着绳子向上爬。  
幸好我的体重一直非常少。进入室内，我们打量着这间屋子。这是一间办公室，还亮着灯，没有人。  
“你为什么要带上我呢……明明你一个人，生还几率就很大了。”我无力道。  
她笑了笑，捏了下我的脸，说：“小男孩真是没用啊。”  
明明……不是的，我都已经16岁了啊。  
“这可是我的世界……”我无力地抗议道。纪子笑得诡异，下一秒，她就把我按在墙上，脱下了我的衣服。  
这时，那危险似乎远去了。一切都掩盖在旖旎的氛围内。  
“不要这样……”  
不，被做这种事，早就已经习惯了啊。无论把我当作工具也好，玩物也好，我只是想活下去啊。

“喂，停下来啊。”  
果然已经满足了吧。听到这话纪子放开了我，我跌坐在地上，突然觉得危险已经完全包围了这里。  
哪里都很危险，反而不危险了吧。  
“啊……不，请快带我走……”我已经无力支撑身体，趴在地上哀求道。再这样下去会死的吧？一直在躲避的危险，终于追上了我。  
纪子摇摇头，把我抱起来，说：“其实我也不是感觉不到危险的呐。”  
“那你……？”我连疑惑的力气都没有了，悬念都快把我弄死了。  
“是因为对危险太敏感，以至于在我的感觉中，整座城市都是危险的海洋。作为海洋中的一条鱼，自然不知道该怎样躲避浪涛，只能顺应它。它追到哪里，我就带着你躲到哪里。”  
原来迟钝的是我啊。只是，这里难道不是我的梦境么？在自己的梦里，总该全知全能的才对。  
纪子一脚踹碎了玻璃窗。她抱着我，面对着夜空和夜风，猛地跳了下去。  
“刀没有了，只能这样子了。还请见谅。”她在我耳边说。  
啪嗒一声，我们摔在路边的绿化带里。草木枝丫擦得衣服都破了，留下了一道道血痕。但是幸而没有死。  
危险的东西似乎在楼里徘徊着，我只隐隐约约感觉到它在追过来，继续追过来。四周都是高楼大厦，灯火璀璨，可是好像哪里都没有人的样子。  
四周非常安静，真的，非常安静。  
无论如何，我不是个擅长用忘记掩盖恐惧的人。  
白天我和纪子回到所住的房子，休息以准备夜晚的逃亡；相对应的，人们从房子里走出来，工作，学习。我不觉得这座城市里还有其他认识我们的人，哪怕是擦肩而过的陌生人都少之又少。晚上我们从家里出来，那危险时时刻刻追赶着我们，逼迫我们逃离，用尽手段躲藏。而相对应的，晚上，无论哪里都一个人也没有。哪怕是无论怎么看都应该有人的地方，也没有人。  
这就是我的梦境。纪子是我的指南，只是连我自己都不知道这本指南从何而来。

这样的生活，如果也能被称之为生活的话，简直像禽兽一样。不知根源，没有目的，只是多了一份属于人的思考。  
我受够这样的生活了。中间还有纪子那个女人时不时的性hx骚扰。这里难道，不是我的世界吗？？  
“纪子，这里，难道不是我的世界吗？”第二天白天，我问纪子，“为什么我什么都不知道，什么都没法做。”  
“我不知道啊。”她淡淡地回答我，“什么都没法做，归根结底是因为你太废柴了吧。至于什么都不知道的问题，我们大家不都是这样活着吗？”  
就这样，迎来了下一个夜晚。  
那危险似乎在挑逗，戏弄我们。城市中出现的无数不合理现象，包括电子屏上的笑脸，都是危险的幻象。  
“无视那些东西就好了。这次我们从电梯下去。”在等电梯的时候，纪子告诉我。  
我清楚地感觉到，这危险不能操纵现实事物，只能对我产生影响。我还有种隐约的预感，纪子其实什么都知道。  
叮的一声，电梯开门。  
电梯里果然令人感到安全。难道我是猫？进入狭小空间就会有安全感么？  
下了电梯，我立刻就感到了后悔。不该坐电梯下来的。黑暗包围下的那种危险，就在居民楼门禁的外面静候着我们。纪子拔出重新配的刀，机警地按住我，探头向外看。  
这个动作没有意义。坏掉的路灯静悄悄地站在那里，四周一片寂静，连虫鸣的声音都没有。  
我想，该跑的是我，而不是让别人带着我跑。纪子看见没有危险之后靠在墙上，似乎想休息一下。可是我分明感觉到，那危险进入楼道，向我们靠近。  
楼道里的灯，一盏一盏灭掉了。地板生出血红的裂纹，我所住的其实不过是一座废墟吧？而身边的纪子仿佛看不见一样，仍然靠在那里，一动不动。  
“你应该跑。”她靠在我耳边，低声说。  
几乎是一瞬间，我跑了起来。由小跑，逐渐到狂奔，畅快淋漓。只是我的体力实在支持不住，跑到小区门口就不得不停下，大口喘息。  
小区门口的灯没有坏。我站在发着白光的路灯下，扶着灯柱大口喘息着。夜晚的冰凉空气倒灌入肺部，反而清凉了许多。  
“看见了吧，你该跑。”纪子慢悠悠地踱出来，站在我身边。我第一次感觉到那股危险散去了，四周静悄悄的，蟋蟀的叫声重新响起，远处有车呼啸而过的声音。  
原来如此。只要自己跑起来，就不会被追上；只要不再逃避，哪怕做出一点点的努力也是好的。

于是就这样，被追杀的历史结束了。在一夜一夜的逃跑中，那危险变得迟钝，反应不再灵敏，脚步变得迟滞。我的身体素质飞速提升，和以前简直是两个人。  
顺便，再也不用屈从于纪子了。  
不过，我们仍然没办法安慰地睡觉。因为我在摆脱危险的同时，也知道了是为什么。  
纪子果然什么都知道。生前她真的是我的女朋友，因为我死了，就把我埋进她的生死域，然后她也自hx杀，就能留存意识，永远活下去。  
只是，那梦不是正常的世界。那是被纪子的愿望歪曲了的世界，永远得不到终止的世界。因为是生死域，所以一定会体现承载者的意志。纪子的愿望是希望我摆脱废hx物一样的死宅生活，能像正常人一样活动、交往。她生前就是个精力过分旺盛的人，不知道为什么却成为了我的女朋友。想到这种事，还真是无比自责啊。  
我想摆脱生死域。虽然纪子不想，但我必须摆脱。  
“纪子，找到孟婆，喝下那杯茶，才能得到真正的永生啊。”

我们来到了真正的空无。这里是纪子最后的思想领域，不真实的一切都消失了，生存的意义在此显现。仍然穿着灰色长裙的孟婆站在那里等待着我们，手里端着一杯茶。  
“喝了同一杯茶的人，可是会转生成关系很近的人哟。”  
有了这句话，纪子放心地喝了茶。我看着她喝下去，嘴角噙着一丝笑看着她。她问我：“你为什么不喝？”  
“没什么。我这就喝。”  
纪子微笑着点了点头，但下一秒就消失了。用传统的说法来讲，她那是去——投胎了。  
“值得吗？”孟婆抬起头，问我。  
我点了点头，看着自己变得透明的身体，还有四周缓缓崩裂的空间。  
“我本来就走不了。不如骗她先走。”  
“不过我有一个问题，到底谁是谁的指南？”  
孟婆笑了笑，没有说话。  
我知道，这次是真正的结束了。再也不用以半真半假的身体承受超负荷的运动了，甚至连投胎的机会都没有。我本就是她梦中的人啊。  
我在那一瞬间知道，她是我的梦境指南。

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。


End file.
